<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>benry hair reveal 1 million subscriber special by belialsmeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629500">benry hair reveal 1 million subscriber special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat'>belialsmeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Other, They/Themrey, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cringe and self indulgent, what more do you want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>benry hair reveal 1 million subscriber special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my hcs in this:<br/>benry cant always control the sweet voice<br/>benry purrs</p>
<p>i dont accept criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How come I've never seen your hair?"</p>
<p>Benry looked up from their dinner to stare at Gordon. "Huh."</p>
<p>"When we were at Black Mesa, you always had that helmet on. And now, after a year of living together, I have still <em>never</em> seen your hair. You always wear that hat. How come?"</p>
<p>Benry's face heated up, and they looked back down at their food. "'Cause."</p>
<p>Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Benry. I think we're past the point of modesty, considering we've been to hell and back."</p>
<p>Benry shrank down in their chair, hunching further over and saying nothing.</p>
<p>Gordon leaned in further. "Benry."</p>
<p>They glanced up at Gordon, then at Josh, who was staring at them as well, then at their food. They didn't say anything and merely shook their head. Gordon sighed and they all ate in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Gordon had put Josh to bed and had retreated to his room for the evening. He was settling down with a book when the door creaked open. It was Benry. They creeped into the room, slinking over to sit on the other side of Gordon's bed. It wasn't particularly unusual for Benry to sleep in Gordon's bed sometimes, but tonight they seemed antsy. </p>
<p>Gordon sat up more and set his book down. "You okay?" He asked.</p>
<p>Benry picked at a small hole in the hem of their sweatshirt. "You were right."</p>
<p>"About…?" He tilted his head, then realized what Benry meant. "Oh, the hat thing?" </p>
<p>"I keep it on because I don't feel...safe without it." They sighed, reaching up to hold on to the earflaps of the hat. "It's cringe, I know."</p>
<p>"Oh." Gordon's tone softened. He hadn't realized. He had just thought it was Benry being stubborn. "I'm sorry, I...didn't even think about that."</p>
<p>"But you're right." Their hands trembled as they pulled the hat off their head. Thick black hair cascaded down their shoulders and fell into their face. They turned to face Gordon. Their face was flushed and they were looking down at the bed rather than up at Gordon. Gordon felt blood rush to his cheeks. Benry's hair was like, really pretty.</p>
<p>They were both silent for a minute, before Benry laughed a little. </p>
<p>"What?" Gordon asked.</p>
<p>"It feels like I'm naked, lawl." They were still trembling. "That's part of why I didn't show you earlier, I didn't want to show this in front of the kid. Feels too weird."</p>
<p>"That- that's okay!" Gordon said, putting his hand over Benry's that were still holding their hat. "It's, uh. You look really nice. I had no idea you had all that under there."</p>
<p>Benry smiled, glancing down at their hands for a split second before looking back to Gordon. "Thanks, Failman. I've always worn hats, so I just...never got a haircut. I gave myself one a few times, but that's it."</p>
<p>"It suits y-"</p>
<p>"Wanna touch it?" They said with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Oh, uh." Benry's sudden shift in tone caught Gordon off guard. "...Sure."</p>
<p>Benry took Gordon's hand and placed it on top of their head, and Gordon immediately ran his fingers through their hair. Benry's eyes fluttered closed and they leaned up into Gordon's touch as he gently scratched their scalp and rubbed their head. When Gordon removed his hand, they looked up at him.</p>
<p>"I got an idea, turn around." He said, leaning back to reach for his nightstand. "Aha," he exclaimed before holding up a hairbrush. Benry turned around quickly so Gordon couldn't see the excitement on their face.</p>
<p>Gordon brushed all of Benry's hair over their back, then began to brush through it. Benry closed their eyes again and leaned back, even beginning to purr a little.</p>
<p>They were snapped out of it, though, when suddenly, Gordon (trying to be sneaky, they guessed) gingerly exposed Benry's neck and pressed a soft kiss to the junction of their neck and shoulder. Their eyes snapped open and suddenly their Sweet Voice slipped out, little bright pink orbs pouring from their mouth and surrounding them and Gordon. Gordon chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on their shoulder.</p>
<p>"W-woah, hey, what the hell was that for? Talk about gay…" They trailed off, a big stupid smile plastered on their face.</p>
<p>"Bold coming from you, gayass." Gordon muttered, leaning up to kiss their cheek. "Now hush up and let me hold you."</p>
<p>Benry's smile got even bigger. Maybe they'd wear their hair out more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>